


Goodnight

by Rayaaa



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing no one can escape is time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

At the end it wasn't infected that brought Joel's life to an end. There were no clickers, no runners, no huge final battle. It was time. Time caught up on them.

After the whole Salt Lake City fiasco, Joel and Ellie went back to Tommy's. They still went out for supply search every now and then. On one of their runs Ellie ended up getting shot by a mistake. Joel almost lost his mind. While she was recovering, he never left her side. When she finally opened her eyes, Joel was so relieved, he actually sang to her. And after she fully recovered he taught her how to play the guitar.

Things were going great after this. Ellie actually started a journal, writing every happy memory in it. Meeting Joel and Tess was one of the entries. She liked to go through it when she was feeling down. That's what she was doing when Tommy knocked on her door. Ellie dropped the notebook and looked up.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. He wants to see you." Tommy said quietly and she heard him get away. Ellie sighed and stood up quickly. Opening the door, she took a deep breath and walked across the hall. She knocked quietly on the door and heard a weak "Come in."

There he was. Joel. Her Joel. Her saviour, her friend. And he was dying.

"Hey, baby girl." He coughed out and Ellie smiled at him.

"What's up, old man?" She sat down on the chair next to his bed and grabbed one of his hands.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I just wanted to see you." Smiling again, Ellie brought his hand to her lips.

"I'm here, don't worry."

"Oh, Ellie… I always worry." He started coughing really bad Ellie tried to get him up to sit. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Joel's coughing breaking the silence every few seconds. "Well, kid. We had quite the run, didn't we?" Ellie laughed quietly and squeezed his hand.

"That's one way to put it." The smile fell off Joel's face and he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Listen, kiddo… There were times when I… I did what I thought was right and didn't even think about asking about your opinion. I just… I did what I thought was the right thing to do…" Sighing deeply, Ellie placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

"I know, Joel, I know. I understand now. It's okay. Everything's okay." Joel smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"You be good now, okay?"

"Okay." Ellie whispered and felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Joel whispered, taking one last breath.

"Goodnight…" _Dad._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... After seeing the playthrough on youtube for the ntiteth time this came into my head. I have never played the game (I would love to, though) but I still love it. Because it's simply amazing. Aaand, that's it.


End file.
